Lurvy Choices
by Tropikat
Summary: Muahaha! I have entangled poor Leggie in the lives of two females; Taela, from Gondor(falls in love with him) and a lady elf (also falls in love with him). Nope, its not one of those stupid Legomances--I actually have a plot!
1. Taela

Taela:  
  
"Ride hard, Taela! Don't turn back!" A tall man yelled as he slapped the rear of the coal black stallion I had been placed upon. The man was my father, Tylandir of Gondor. As soon as the stallion had galloped but a few yards from him, orcs began to swarm on the horizon.  
  
"No! Father!" I yelled helplessly over my shoulder. My grip tightened on the thick mane of the stallion, and my steed immediately began to speed up, as if trying to get me away from what was about to be a battle. Tears stung my cheeks as I turned back around to face the road ahead of me...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I opened my eyes to find myself in a room of all whites possible, safe from all harm. I sat up, leaning against the cloud-soft pillows of the bed I was laying on. I allowed my eyes to drift about warily until they fell upon the door. Just at that moment, the door opened.  
  
"Oh, good. You're awake," a male voice said, its owner slowly walking into the room. His silky brown hair cascaded down to his shoulders, elegantly pulled back behind his ears—pointed ears! This was an elf!  
  
"What happened?" I moaned, gently rubbing the now tender skin on the back of my head.  
  
"We found you on the ground just outside Mirkwood forest. We came to the conclusion that you had fallen off your horse after we found grazing nearby," he explained. "May I ask who you are and where you came from?"  
  
Images of the white city under attack flashed through my head. "My name is Taela, and my father is Tylandir, son of Galdir. I hail from Gondor," I managed to croak  
  
"Gondor...the name seems to distress you," the elf noted, as if wanting me to continue.  
  
I found myself explaining that Gondor was under attack by thousands of orcs, the remaining army of the fallen Sauron. Unfortunately, the orcs had found another source for producing even more orcs to demolish us with.  
  
Concern flickered in the elf's amethyst eyes as he listened. "This information saddens me, as I know it will our prince." With those words, he turned toward the door and left me alone. 


	2. Legolas

A/N: Ehm...the title of the chapter indicates the point of view in that particular time frame. Anyways, I know the first chapter was short, but this one should be fairly long. Reviewing ish good karma—constructive criticism is welcome. ^^Enjoy^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas:  
  
As soon as Valandil burst into my room, I knew something was amiss. His normally cheerful eyes were timid and aghast, bringing me to feel the same way. "What is it, nin mellon?" I queried instinctively. "What disturbs you?" Concern burned like a bonfire in my mind.  
  
"Gondor is in need of our assistance," he stated calmly, closing the oaken door behind him.  
  
My brow furrowed at this, and I turned to gaze out the window into the forest's green abyss. Only elvish eyes could see to the top of those tall trees. "Tell me all you know."  
  
"Orcs are massing about Minas Tirith, and if I am not mistaken, the King resides there at this moment," Valandil replied bitterly. His voice matched the expression he wore when he walked in.  
  
"Who gave you this information?" I demanded, turning to face my lifelong friend.  
  
"Taela of Gondor--the woman we found just outside the forest yesterday, sire."  
  
"How do you know can trust the word of this woman?" I queried unbelievingly.  
  
"How do you know we can't?" That elf never failed to think of a comeback.  
  
"Maybe we can," I mused, "but I shall have to speak with her before anyone leaves for Gondor." As soon as I had spoken, my feet had already carried me into the corridor. As I began my light-footed descent to the lower level of the palace, my eyes drifted over the elvish tapestries. The walls were flourished with them. It still amazed me how the stitches were nearly invisible, blended to tell stories within a simple piece of artwork. Had it really been that long since I first gazed upon the beauty of a tapestry?  
  
My fist was raised to knock when I finally reached the room.  
  
"Come in," a female voice called almost immediately. The voice was smooth and soft, like the fair coat of a newborn foal.  
  
The doorknob turned at the will of my hand, and I gently pushed the door open. My eyes fell upon a woman who looked no older than nineteen sitting upon the bed. Her youthful jade orbs were full of concern. "Will you not help my people?" she inquired as she stood up to reach eye level. Standing up didn't help much, for the top of her head didn't go any higher than my chin.  
  
Just looking at her convinced me, though I had no idea why. "I shall leave immediately. My captain will gather the elves that have not left for the Undying Lands and lead them to Gondor as soon as possible."  
  
"In that case, I'm going with you," she stated, brushing her light chestnut hair away from her eyes. Her face was suddenly struck with determination.  
  
I had to force myself not to laugh. "A battle field is no place for a woman," I managed to squeak without a laugh escaping.  
  
She glared at me. She glared at me. "I can fight." There was a certain light in her eyes that reminded me of Arwen's Evenstar Pendant.  
  
"Whether you can fight or not, I'm not allowing you to go," I replied, turning to leave the room. Her determination surprised me, for she reached out to grab my sleeve—the grip was strong, even though her hand was so small.  
  
"Why not? Is my request really so hard to grant? All I ask is to defend the land I grew up in..."  
  
Her determination surprised me, for she reached out to grab my sleeve as she spoke—the grip was strong, even though her hand was so small. I sighed deeply, "If it is really that important to you, then you may come with me." As soon as I said this, her entire face seemed to light up.  
  
"Then let us make haste," she brushed past me and down the corridor.  
  
"Taela," I chortled as she stopped to look back at me. "The stables are the other way." 


	3. Legolas

A/N: R&R! Advice and tips are quite helpful. Noting any flaws helps me with  
the storyline. Oh, and don't worry—the she-elf comes in soon...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas:  
  
"Do we really need saddles?" Taela asked me as she struggled to  
buckle the saddle onto her ride. The way her horse whinnied and moved away  
from her reminded me of a child playing a game of tag.  
  
"You don't have to use one," I replied in amusement as I slid a  
saddle onto my own mare with ease. I myself preferred riding bareback, but  
long distances required me to pack supplies in the saddlebags. My hands  
worked quickly as I strapped my bow onto the mare's saddle; I would never  
go anywhere without it.  
  
"Good," she said with a smile. Her smile was like an afternoon in the  
springtime—warm and pleasant. She dropped the saddle on the ground to mount  
her stallion. She flushed a light pink to her ears when she couldn't climb  
up. I could tell she wished she was taller.  
  
Impulsively, I assisted her by giving her a boost with my cupped  
hands. She accepted my help gratefully when she discovered I wasn't teasing  
her by offering to help. I noted she was considerably light as she placed  
her foot in my hands and climbed onto her horse.  
  
"Thank you," she murmured, as if embarrassed to have had help  
mounting her own horse. She waited patiently as I mounted my steed, and  
then we were off.  
  
South we rode, further and further with a gentle breeze in our faces.  
I couldn't help but glance at Taela every so often as we rode through the  
forest. She was watching me carefully—studying me carefully. I could feel  
her chartreuse gaze follow my every movement, even as I lifted a hand to  
pat the neck of my mare.  
  
"Do you really find me so interesting that you must stare?" I finally  
asked after we had left the southern end of the forest miles behind us. We  
were now in a plain that seemed to stretch endlessly before us aside from  
the shrubbery, trees, and boulders that were scattered here and there.  
  
Her cheeks turned a rosy pink color, and she smiled. It was only then  
did I notice the tiny dimples in her cheeks when she smiled. "Actually,  
you're one of the first elves I've ever met, so I find you excessively  
interesting," she replied, not thwarting her gaze for a moment.  
  
"Is that so?" I mused, slowing my horse to a stop at a nearby tree.  
It was old and leaning, but it would provide some cover for that night. The  
sun had already sunk below the horizon, and the sky was gradually getting  
darker.  
  
"The orcs have found a way of producing Uruk Hai, and there isn't  
much time before Minas Tirith falls. Why are we stopping?" Taela queried,  
changing the subject. Her face had a puzzled expression, like that of a dog  
abandoned in a deserted home.  
  
"I know Aragorn...he and his men can fend them off until help comes.  
Believe me, he's done it before," I countered, dismounting the milky white  
mare to set up camp. "Besides, the horses need rest; they are not limitless  
in energy."  
  
She opened her mouth to protest, but she didn't say a word. Her mouth  
closed as she dismounted her stallion, and she gingerly stroked its bare  
back knowing that it was, as I had said, tired from the trip. Her small  
hands moved in circles, and she whispered words to her horse as if it were  
her own child.  
  
The thought made me smile for some reason as I spread a blanket out  
on the rock hard ground in hopes to make it feel softer. "When you're done  
tending to your horse, I suggest you get some rest," I advised, standing up  
straight to get the bow that I had strapped carefully onto my horse's  
saddle back at the stables in Mirkwood.  
  
"What about you?" she inquired, idly leaving the stallion to sit down  
on the blanket I had prepared. She sat with her legs crossed, hands neatly  
folded in her lap. Her gaze never left me.  
  
My eyes drifted about the area, alert for any sign of danger. "That  
is not your concern," I responded, lowering my voice. Something was drawing  
near. "I'll be back soon...go to sleep," I commanded.  
  
She eyed me suspiciously before obediently laying down and closing  
her eyes. She must have fallen asleep, because she didn't stir a bit after  
that. I had to smile. Her short and slender figure wasn't quite as small  
any hobbit or dwarf, nor was she the same size as most other humans. Her  
body didn't even amount to the full length of the blanket she lay on. Then  
again, the navy blue blanket was fairly large...  
  
My smile faded as I heard footsteps nearby—footsteps only elf ears  
could pick up. Instinctively, I loaded my bow with an arrow from the quiver  
I always had strapped around my back and moved away from our camp. My light  
steps made no sound as I moved across the field and away from the camp.  
  
At that moment, I saw a figure among a group of boulders just about thirty  
yards away. I proceeded forward a few feet, stopping to hide myself behind  
a conveniently placed tree. The footsteps began again, coming nearer and  
nearer. Just as the owner of the footsteps was about to pass me, I spun  
around the tree and aimed my bow at its head. "State your name and why you  
are following," I ordered, my voice as firm as iron.  
  
"Legolas, it's me, Eámanë Elensar!" a familiar female voice replied,  
obviously surprised I hadn't recognized her.  
  
I stepped back, slowly lowering my bow to gaze upon the fair elvish  
face of my childhood friend. Her auburn eyes smiled at me, as did her  
scarlet pink lips, revealing teeth as white as the stars. Strands of blonde  
hair neatly framed in her face while the rest was braided at the back of  
her head. My heart skipped a beat. I hadn't seen her in at least one  
thousand years. What was she doing here?  
  
"I heard you were leaving for Gondor, and I wanted to see you," she  
explained, as if reading my mind.  
  
I held up a hand, shaking my head. "Eámanë, you cannot come with me,  
so don't even ask," I replied quickly.  
  
"I won't, Legolas," she assured me with a slight smile. When did she  
get so lovely? "I only came to see you once more, just in case you do not  
come back."  
  
I must have looked like a fool just staring at her, because her laughter  
filled the silence after her words.  
  
"Good bye then, nin mellon," she said, her voice now serious. It was then  
that she did it. She kissed me. She leaned toward me and she pressed her  
lips against mine, allowing it to last for only a split second.  
  
Before I could ask why, she left me dumbfounded, standing next to  
that tree. 'What was that all about?' I asked myself silently, wiping my  
mouth on the sleeve of my tunic.  
  
Lost in thought, I turned and walked back to the camp. As I sat down  
underneath the old tree a few feet away from the sleeping Taela, I began to  
ponder aimlessly: I knew it didn't mean anything......I hoped it didn't mean  
anything......I wished it didn't mean anything.  
  
A/N: Looks like Legolas's problems have already begun...and it's only chapter  
three! 


End file.
